


Knowing the Ropes

by originally, originally reads (originally)



Category: Dragon Age (Comics), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Embedded Images, Epistolary, Gen, Podfic Available, Wintersend Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maevaris corresponds during the events of Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).



> For Who Shot AR, who likes Maevaris, the Tevinter Resistance, family, and unusual fic formats. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Update Feb 2016: podficced by me for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html).

[Download MP3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bDragon%20Age%20Inquisition%5d%20Knowing%20the%20Ropes.mp3) | Duration: 00:09:17

  


 

 

 

*

 

_An address by Magister Maevaris Tilani to the Magisterium. Recorded in the official minutes of the Tevinter Imperial Senate, 9:41 Dragon._

 

Lords and Ladies of the Magisterium, I come before you today to discuss a very real threat to the stability and values of Tevinter as a nation, and, perhaps more pressingly, to the very fabric of reality itself. I speak, of course, of the Venatori.

All of you must by now have surely heard about the Breach that has appeared in the sky in the south. This Breach is a tear in the veil between this world and the Fade, and it is growing ever larger, my southern sources tell me. We all heard what Felix Alexius had to say about his father’s involvement with the Elder One who created this rift, and even now, there are agents of the Venatori wreaking havoc in the south and killing indiscriminately. There are rumours of their involvement in plots from Nevarra to Rivain.

This is not a problem that the Senate should turn a blind eye to.

These cultists—for that is what they are—say that they are working for the glory of Tevinter. They would have us return to dragon worship, and destroy all of the progress we have made in the last thousand years. They will stop at nothing to achieve these ends: blood magic and dangerous experiments with time are the very least of it. These actions threaten not only those in the south but all of us. If this Breach is allowed to grow unchecked, it will destroy the whole of Thedas, Tevinter included. The only one with the power to stop this madness is the Inquisitor, who the Venatori would see killed.

Colleagues, many of you have already condemned the actions of these so-called Tevinter nationalists. I motion that we take this effort a step further and criminalise Venatori activity wherever it is found. Membership of this cult must be forbidden and anyone found to support them must have their assets seized.

We would all like to see the Imperium aspire to new greatness, but clinging to the past is not the way to accomplish that. We make it clear to all that these mages represent only a tiny faction of Tevinter. They do not speak for all of us.

 

*

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Credits: Mae's handwriting is a font made from my own handwriting. Paper textures by [Sinnedaria](http://sinnedaria.deviantart.com/art/Parchment-Paper-Texture-65987007)/[ofruin-stock](http://ofruin-stock.deviantart.com/art/Old-paper-41-stock-75033810).
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://originally.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined. I'm always willing to talk about Maevaris.


End file.
